Twisted Memories
by Hell's Eternal Fire
Summary: Human Alchemy. "Artie, you shouldn't have tried it, to bring me back. I never wanted to be there in the first place, so why? Why risk it all to bring me back?" "Because I love you America" "Artie, I should have known you would fail." "Your magic never works."
1. Prologue Time is Eternally Frozen

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated but SSAT's a school have prevented me from doing so. Plus, my first story kind of sucked... Hehe. Anywho, on to the story!**

**Summary: Alfred had always been smart and lonely. He'd been self-destructing on the inside, not that anyone noticed, or cared for that matter. Then, when Alfred finally looses hope and ends his life with a shot to the head, Arthur (Britain) attempts to bring him back to life with human Alchemy, mixing universes and completing a long forgotten prophesy; One that could save or destroy the world as we now know it.**

**Disclaimer: Yes! Hetalia AND Fullmetal Alchemist belong to me, Infact, all of Japan secretly belongs to me! *crosses arms* "Buahahahaha" (Bleach reference) Nein, unfortunatly Hetalia, FMA, and Japan (sorry Kiks) don't belong to me. Mein gott! If they did then that would be epic! Yeah... Now, gather round, it's story time!**

* * *

Prologue, Time is Eternally Frozen

America, what happened to you?

When did you stop smiling?

When did you stop laughing?

When did you stop being mine?

If only I knew what would have happened, then-then I would have changed it! If only I knew how much you were suffering on the inside, how much you needed me. Then things would be different, just you and me, together again, like it should be.

I laughed, dry and bitter, shriveled like my heart, the irony of the world. Why do little insignificant details change ones fate so drastically? Events like those should come with a flashing warning sign; "Caution! Your life may end here!"

Only after the deed is done and you're floating in a haze, dead and warm, thick like blood, is when you realize you did something wrong and the guilt weighs down your heart.

I made a mistake, a horrible mistake. America, you were the result of that mistake. You should never have left my hands!

*_flashback_*

Today was fun. Far more fun than I would have expected! America and I played hide and go seek, fed the horses, and wrestled. The day went by far to fast. I'm tired now and am sleeping with America (I need to get up early to finish my paperwork). I wish he would stay my younger brother forever...

*_End Flashback_*

If you had stayed within my grasp then I would have protected you, kept your angelic innocence from turning demonic, your sky blue eyes from clouding with distrust, your beautiful face from reflecting self-loathing. If you had stayed with me I would have never needed to worry.

I love you America.

Please come back to me.

I miss you.

But of course, that's not the way you are, huh, Alfred. You aren't one to just stay cooped up, locked in a cage like a wing-clipped bird. No, you are one to soar the air, thriving, vibrant, and free. Perhaps that's the difference between America and Alfred. Their longing to be free. America wanted to stay with me, stay with the shelter, the money. But Alfred, Alfred the human, wanted to run high tail out of my place. To the freedom of the open skies.

But, what would have happened if America didn't exist? If the Revolution wasn't a failure?

WW2 would never had happened.

Japan wouldn't have been bombed.

There would have been no recession.

...

Communism would have taken over the world.

Diseases would have no cures.

We would be in major poverty.

But, is that better than what really happened? Is it better than 9/11? Is it better than Hitler? Is it better than Japan than the recession thantheGreatDepressionthantheWarthanTearsthanBlood than, than, than my heart being broken?

Time will reveal no answers, because History can never re-write itself. But, I don't want to stop the revolution from happening, I just want to bring back America...

* * *

When we heard the news, it was Canada who told us. Canada, America's younger brother.

America's look alike, same hair, if only a little bit wavy. Same eyes, if you ignore the purple hue in them. Same glasses, just a bit rounder, but nothing that a little squinting can't fix.

But his voice! His disgustingly sweet, soft, so not Alfred voice grated on my ears. I wish that Matthew could have replaced my beautiful little angel Alfred. But alas, those were just dreams. For my Al would never speak so quietly, act so shy, or apologize for things that he had done wrong.

Matthew is no Alfred.

When Canada, not Matthew stepped to the podium, we all stared. Half of us had never seem him before, due to his ghost-like persona. But now, with a look of fury on his bespectacled face, he openly spoke of Alfred's story.

He spoke of sadness; Of how Alfred hated himself, his weakness, his poverty, his weight.

He spoke of betrayal; Of how Alfred fell into paranoia after he was betrayed in 9/11.

He spoke of refusal; Of how Alfred wouldn't eat unless someone was staring him straight in the face. And when he did eat, he would just throw it up.

He spoke of friendship; Of how Alfred's last words were; "Protect  
Artie, protect yourself, protect everyone. Be their hero when I couldn't. Protect them."

He spoke of the end; Of How Alfred lay dead on July 4th, 2:10 Pm after a shot to the head killed him.

Italy cried.

Japan hung his head silently.

Germany comforted the sobbing Italy while silently mourning.

Russia stopped smiling, if only for a moment.

Prussia frowned, knowing that they had lost a great country.

France sobbed as well.

Canada held firm, but you could clearly see the quiver of his chest as he refrained from crying.

And I, I made a pact. A pact that I would bring him back to the dead no-matter what. God be dammed, Satan be dammed, all morals be dammed! I will bring back America even if he hates me for it! I will bring him back if only to hear him laugh, see him smile, feel his arms around me while he clings, trying to ward off the ghosts that are projected on his TV.

I will bring back America. That's a promise.

* * *

**Please review and tell me how the writing is (please no flames!) so once again danke for reading this and REVIEW!**


	2. Prologue, Alfred History Re-Written

**Sup!' I'm probably writing this in school right now! But who cares! Anwho, ya'll came here to read my story and as shitty, excuse me for the younger audience shitety (british) as it is, somehow you've maneaged to read a whole chapter of this crap and move on to the next one. Yay!**

**Disclaimer: Nein, Niet, Nie, Non, Aniyo, Ne, No, I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers or FMA.**

**Also, I'm going to try to update every Sunday... Read on!**

* * *

Alfred Prolougue; History Re-written

Pain, dull and throbbing, a chronic disease, steady like the ticking of a grandfathers clock. Throbbing, this sickening throbbing is all I feel, all I hate, all that I have.

I know that I am but a former shell of what I used to be. I am mearly a used out body, nothing but masks and acts, heart and soul sucked out with the rest of my intestines. Nothing is who I am. And perhaps that's how it should be, Alfred Fucking Jones, the lost hero, the usless git, the fat capitalist pig, the loud obnoxius citizen of the United States of Nothing!

I wince, cracking my grey orbs open. My grey, no-longer blue eyes, stare at the yellow splotched cieling, contemplating whether I should carry on with the plan.  
What do I have to loose? I laugh, a dry cracked laugh, the hoarse cry filled with the irony of the question. Who would miss me when I leave? Who?

Japan?! I bombed the shit out of him.

Italy?! I don't even know him!

Russia... Nyet.

France? He only wanted me for my ass. Anyone with vital regions that walked was fair game to that guy.

Matthew? My sweet innocent brother. Does he love me? War of 1812, the burning of York... Of course he doesn't love me! I'm a sicko! A;

Fat.

Stupid.

Idiotic.

Unsightly.

Wothless.

Brat.

Who doesn't belong in this world. No-one would come to my funeral if I died! No-one! I bet that they wouldn't even find my body until it starts to crumble and decay into the floorboards of the house. Who would care indeed... Not even Artie cares about me. How could he? I'm just a;

Git.

Twat.

Wanker.

Bugger.

I should end it now. I need to end it now!

I hesitantly roll out of bed, flinching as the world spins around me in a macabre dance. Filling my vision with little dots of light. Walking over to my bathroom, I concentrate on my steps. Left, Worthless. Right, Insufferable. Left, why don't you just die! Right, America-san stop! Please Stop!

Right.

Left.

Right.

I come to a stop in front of the miror and take a last look at myself before the deed is done. Dull, grey eyes stare back at me, full of drowning sorry and self-loathing. When did I stop acting myself? Then again, who am I? I've lost sight of the real me a long time ago. The real me got lost within the piles of broken masks that I once wore. Perhaps I am the real me. Stripped down to the core, this is what Alfred F. Jones really looks like.

Or maybe not

My hair is limp, no-longer it's golden color. Instead, a dead limp weight of straw fibers adorned the top of my head. Texas was bent and twisted, glass smudged, and, fogging?

The world is getting blurry.

Oh, they're just tears.

I pull out the gun, a lead weight that seemed to reflect fear within it's shining black metal. Fear and, relief I suppose. Finally the world will be a better place. Finally the world can be at peace.

Holding the gun up to my head I take a breath and glace around. I see a shimmer, almost like a ghostly shadow of a form that looked suspiciously like mine. I shake my head and concentrate on the cool caress of the barrel to my temple.

In a heaving defeated voice I wisper; "Protect Artie, protect yourself, protect everyone. Be their hero when I could not. Protect them."

I thought that I shaw the shimmer shift, face morphing into an almost happy smile.

I stared at the shimmer until my muscles in my hand clenched, and my finger squeezed until all I could see was white. The world kept shrinking and shrinking until it was just a pinprick of light. Mind in a haze, my body drifted like mist into the dark depths of subconsciousness. Everything was eerily calm until I started barking out in laughter.

How funny! How rediculously lung-catching, knee-slapping, fucking hillarious!  
Why was there a need to commit suicide when I wont even remember why I died in the first place!

Then my body relaxed and I fell into a sleep. The first deep sleep I felt in a while.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapters! But you know! School, and stuff keep you occupied! Oh and also, the chapters will get longer! Yay! It's just that Prologues are usually short so... Review!**


	3. I Don't Believe In Magic

**READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE! IT MENTIONS PRIZES!**  
**Hey guys! It's me again, Hells Eternal Fire. Already i'm on the 3rd goddamn chapter of this horrible story and I have had no reviews! c'mon guys! Amp it up a little bit! Knock in the reviews! **

**Oh, and I would also like to announce the start of... Da da da da daaaa~ Longer chapters! Yahoo~ (Ok, now i'm starting to sound like Italy)**  
**I would also like to thank the Hetalia MMD Anti the Holic for inspiring this story. If you watch it then this story will make a lot more sense. Here's the link; /fThtsb-Yj0w.**  
**PRIZES HERE!**

**Also, I would like to get the review train moving by setting up a bargain. The first ten people to review will get cyber cookies! And they will be able to choose an omake relating to either Hetalia or Fullmetal Alchemist or both, for me to write as an extra at the end of the chapter. (Also the omake has to be slightly related to this story... Sorry!) The next 15 people to review will be able to pick a character of their choosing (preferably a hetalia character) that they want to show up in this crossover. (It has to be from Fullmetal Alchemist or Hetalia) AND the first 25 reviewers will be able to choose 1 line of dialogue from either series, or something that they want a main character (America or Britain or Alphonse or Edward) to say.**

**And please, the reviews have to be legit. They can't just be: Hi! My name is- I want you to do this! **

**NO NO NO! You have to actually critique my writing or give me advice or something or your review won't count! Anyways... Story!**

* * *

Time flows here with no hassle or haste. Wisps; remnants of memories slip through my head with the grace and eloquence of Old English. As subjective as time is, my mind paid no heed to the passing of hours or minutes. How long have I been here?

A day?

An hour?

A minute?

A year?

My subconcious is the only thing active within myself as I float around in this bleached, white, room. Imagination was my only friend, and from it sprung things from the past; Old pirate stories from England's younger days, fairies, green flying bunnies, maple syrup, twin towers, the burning of york, the revolutionary war. Moments haze through me, causing my outer body to shudder and cringe. Making my heart pound with, fear? No - with excitement.

Wait, my heart... Is beating?

Aren't I supposed to be dead? Then why am I alive? It's impossible... All this white, am I in a hospital? Where am I?

My chest starts to clench tightly and my mind reels as it processes my conscious thought for the first time since "waking up." My ears pick up a horrid sound in the background. The sound, like gravel on a blackboard grated my hearing until my ears only rang.

I widened my eyes in an attempt to opened them and only stopped when I realized they were already open. After I realize that, my ears and head goes warm with a fuzzy feeling. almost like static over a fighter pilot intercom, I can hear clippets of what I think is speech...

Meri...Ameri...Americ...America!...Wake Up... I need you... America!

Then, the world pitched sideways and the spectrum changed to one akin to an old television show; black and white. My mind finally registered the horrible grating noise to be my own rasping voice.

And then,

All was dark.

* * *

**Artie's (England! My name is England you bloody wanker!) P.O.V.**

My heart beats in my chest, an erratic rythem that strained against the confines of my ribcage. Pant's filled the dank room that I stood in, breath tying to come under control. I took a final shuddering breath before I stepped forward and begun to draw the first line of the transmutation circle.

All of that work comes down to this moment. All of the studying, writing and migraines boil down to this task. I can't fail! America is counting on me!

I abruptly lurched forward, after tripping over a loose cobblestone. Cursing, I brushed myself off and turned around, black cloak catching the air and flowing dramatically behind me. Looking toward the floor, I see that I had completed the circle. Bloody red lines splattering into intracate swirls and symbols adorned the dusty, dark floor of my cellar. All I needed now was Alfred, or whats left of him, and the ingredients.

I started digging in the deep wollen pockets of my cloak, one-by-one drawing out the ingrediants necessary to re-create Alfred.

Water, 35 liters.

Carbon, 20kg.

Ammonia, 4 liters.

Lime, 1.5kg.

Phosphorus, 800g.

Salt, 250 g.

Niter, 100g.

Sulphur, 80g.

Fluorine, 7.5g.

Iron, 5g.

Silicon 3g.

And fifteen other elements.

These are all the ingrediants needed to re-create a human body. These materials could be bought in our every-day, over the counter prices in your every-day supermarket on pocket change! Really, the human body can never cease to amaze me, so strong and resilliant, yet bought so cheaply when it really matters, how pitiful.

I chortle to myself as I allow the dry humer to sink in. How very pitiful indeed.  
But, I ponder, what could bring Al back? What could recreate his laughter, his eyes filled with joy, all of the wonderful, precious things that he would do and say for others, and most of all, his hugs. What could replace Alfred? Sure, here are all of the ingrediants inside of a human, but, there is something missing. Truly, what could recreate a human soul?

A sacrifice.

But, of what sort? Is it something drastic? Like taking one of my limbs? Or is it something more subtle like taking some of my blood?

From what iv'e read, human alchemy isn't forbidden for no reason. No, everyone who has tried to do it had been killed in the process. Bodies mutilated and bloody, hunks of muscle hanging off odly protruding bones, just hanging on by their tendons. I shudder when I try to imagine my body torn up like that, the shock and horror on everyones face when they discover my... Snap out of it! I will succeed!

But what of that sacrifice? Oh right, the gate. It will take the thing that I wanted most out of this forbidden act. What do I treasure the most? What do I long for the most? It dawned upon me that I actually didn't know what I wanted out of this. All I wanted was Alfred back, but what do I truely wish for?

Perhaps I could sedate the gates longing with only a small sacrifice. With that In mind, I stepped up to the heap of ingrediants and quickly sliced open the palm of my hand. Allowing my blood to splatter on the ingrediants, sinking deep into them, turning the air putrid with copper and sulfer, dyeing the powder a dark black.

Looking upon the scene I created, I took a moment to admire what lie before me; Alfred's body... erm, bones laying in a tub behind the heap of ingredients for his new body. Both surrounded by the neatly drawn symbols, swirling over the uneaven surface of my floor.

I slowly bend down, clearing my head of any doubt. Placing my hands on the floor, I feel the unforgiving cold seeping through my thick leather gloves. Is this how it felt when Alfred died? Cold and hard? If it was, I pity him, for no-one should have to die alone.

I bend my head down, closing my eyes and imagining myself in a different place in a different time; laughing next to Alfred while sitting upon soft green grass, watching as Alfred's upturned face shone with joy as it is illuminated by the exploding fireworks above.

Oh right, happy birthday Alfred.

I sigh and inhale one last time before chanelling all of my energy, my willpower, my love into the remains in front of me. White lights danced around me as I looked on in amazement as the vague shape of a human body took form. Soon though, the light increased dramatically, causing me to need to close my eyes. I strain to open my eyes again when I saw him, Alfreds body standing up and offering me a hand. My hand moves automatically, and I find myself embracing my younger brother again, alive and well and...

Then with a powerful wave of pain to my body, I go slack and everything gets swiped away.

If someone were to look upon this scene, some would call it haunting; a man with large eyebrows, albeit a handsome face, bowing down to a mass of ingrediants and the remains of a human body. Others would call it beautiful and angelic; A man with the looks of an angel kneeling down, as if to worship, the passing of a loved one. Light swirling around him and illuminating the area with a white glow. Both are right, Arthur, in this moment was both an angel and a devil. Performing the most forbidden of acts all for the sake of a smile from a loved one. But what they didn't know about this man is that he would ultimately start a new era. This act that he performed nudged the cogwheel, causing it to start rolling. Starting the clock once again.

* * *

**HAHAHA this writing is horrible! How do you guys read it! Anyways dudes, review! It would make me happy! And also, this IS NOT a USUK or a UKUS fanfic, Arthur simply loves America as a younger brother. And please review, I can't start the rough draft of the next few chapters until I figure out who i'm writing about. So review and pick your characters/omake/sentence/cyber cookie!**

**Oh! And this chapter is shorter than most of my long chapters so they'll get longer, or do you want lot's of chapters but very short, so many decisions!**

**So review! **

**-Hell's Eternal Fire**


	4. White Darkness

**Uwahhhhhhh!~ I can't belive (It's not butter!) (Sorry, I had to do it!) that i'm already onto my 3rd chapter. Oh, and right now I'm going to be updating more frequently than usual due to the severe lack of homework iv'e been recieving. But later on, i'll try to update every Sunday. Kapish?! Gah, Iv'e had absoloutly no inspiration to write lately, and I had to re-spurr it by re-watching the entire FMA series. (Go Roy!)**

**Oh, and by the way, I need people to review, it's hard to continue writing a story without proper feedback on it. I really want to know if you guys like it, or if it really sucks and I should stop it... So simply put, JUST REVIEW!**

**Also, I would like to give a shout-out to my first reviewer, Gilbird5. Oh, and just letting you know, the first extra protagonist to be choosen was; THE AWESOME PRUSSIA! Kesesesese~! And as allways, review!**

**Disclaimer: Fuck no, I don't own Hetalia or FMA.**

* * *

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain; something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth.

But now, we aren't so sure.

* * *

"Ni-san! Ni-san!" "We're going to be late!"

The first thing I hear when I wake up from my (mind you) a freakin' good nap was my little brother trying to wake me up. Cracking open my eyes, I was immediately greeted with the gentle patter-Wait, no, the fuckin' annoying patter or rain. Rolling off the dorm bead, finding that I once again had shoved my hand up my shirt, I stretched, bones setting back into place with satisfyingly loud pops.

"Ni-san, Colonal Mustang called us into his office for an important meeting"

I stare up into the hollow eyeguard of the empty suit of armor, willing my sleep-groggy mind to proces what my younger brother just had said. After figuring out what he had said, I involuntairily let out a loud groan.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK"

"You seem upset by this Ni-san"

"How could I not be?'' ''Now I have to deal with the Colonal Bastard's stupid arrogance!" "I can imagine him now!"

I gesture wildly, emphisizing "Colonal Bastard" with a rude flip of my finger. I paced around, continuing my rant and ignoring my brothers indignified shout of "Ni-san!"

I lower my voice to the absolute lowest it could go and put a mirthful smirk on my face.

"It seems like you've returned from another failed mission to find the Phillosopher's stone!" "Oh? this report sheems short." "It's so short, you are almost taller than it!" "Oh?~" "Edward?~" "Where did you go?" "Oh!" There you are!" "I couldn't see you under my piles of paperwork!"

I finished my lame mock-Mustang voice and shifted into my; I hate the world stage.

"Dammit!" "I can see him doing it now!" I ranted.

"Ni-san."

"He's so arrogant and cocky!" "One day I would just love to knock that smirk off his face!"

"Ni-san."

"Augh!" "I hate him!" "He's going to insult me again today, I just know it!"

"Ni- san."

"Not to mention this stupid rain." "I now not only have to visit the Colonal Bastard, but I also have to get wet too!"

"NI-SAN"

I finally register that Al was talking to me and stop my rant mid-breath to ask, "What?"

"We are already 15 minutes late to the meeting, Colonal Mustang said it was important, so I suggest that you get ready soon so we can leave and get there as soon as possible."

Al's voice trailed off into a slight wisper after he lost the intial edge of annoyance he had toward his Brother's rant.

"Yeah, I suppose we should"

I quickly got dressed, throwing on my usual attire of Black boots, shirt and pants with my red cloak and black gloves to top it off. Starting out the door with a brisk pace, I momentarilly stop at the door to look back at Al.

"You comin' or not?" "I'm not going to wait here forever ya' know!"

Al's reaction was immediate. Blushing (as well as a suit of armour could) and flailing, my brother stumbled quickly forward, the metal clunks oh his boots loud on the floor. I walked forward again, trying (and failing) to ignore the rain that instantly soaked through my clothes. I momentarily wondered who got the worst deal out of our attempt of human transmutation, me or Al. I shook my head to quickly clear that thought. It was my duty as the older brother to put Al's well being before mine and to get his whole body back before I even attempt to get my arm and leg back.

* * *

The trip to Central wasn't nearly as horrible as I thought it would be. Aside from having to practically drag Alphonse away from a stray cat that he found in an alley way, our journey to the capital was quick and, well, wet.

I inhale in preparation for the loud and obnoxious entrance into the Bastard's office.

"I'm Back!~"

I scream as I kick the door down and focus my attention to the arrogant Colonal in front of me. God I hate that freakin' smirk.

"Ah, Fullmetal, have you brought back your report?"

At the brisk nod of my head he continued smoothly. "If so, I hope it was longer than your last one." "The last one was so short I could almost see you over it!"

"WHO AARE YOU CALLING SO TINY HE DOESN'T NEED TO BREATHE SO OXYGEN DIFFUSES INTO HIS SKIN AND CARBON DIOXIDE DIFFUSES IN?!"

"Ni-san, he didn't say that."

I huffed. thrusting my 3 page long report onto Mustang's desk. Looking up and meeting Mustang's onyx eyes, I felt weariness creep into me as I realize that the Colonal was now completely serious, and there would be no more joking around, snide remarks or insults from this point forward.

"Fullmetal."

Mustang talked like he was pensive, anxious about something. As if he was nervous to tell me what he called me here to tell me in the first place.

"Yes?"

Mustang seemed to calm himself enough to explain the situation to me. He took a deep breath before explaining.

"We've recently detected a strange flare of energy that resounded from an alternate universe." "This energy created a rift that we believe ripped open a space-time portal sucking in inhabitants of the alternate universe into our universe."

I feigned a dissinterested look.

"So what?"

"Although we aren't certain if what the other universe inhabitants look like, act like, or even if they're a threat or not, one thing is certain..."

Mustang leaned against the desk and lowered his voice to a near whisper. As if he didn't want anyone else to hear what he was about to say.

"The rift was caused by Human Alchemy"

* * *

**Iggy's (Arthur Dammit!) P.O.V**

When I first woke up, two buning questions assulted my mind. The first, a mature and legitimate one, I had absolutely no idea what the answer was, as the question was, Where am I? The second, and less mature of the two was just a spotaneous whim of the more sarcastic part of me. Why the hell is this place so white?!

Unfortunately, I did not know answers to either of the questions, so, on a whim, I decided to attempt to move. My joints, which had not been moved in a seemingly long while, popped back into place with obnoxiously loud cracks. Grunting and rolling my shoulders, I quickly assesed if I had all of my limbs.

Fortunately, I suffered no injuries. (Unless, of course, you count my pounding migraine, one that rivaled one of my hangovers, and my stiff back, but lets not go there.) Glancing around, I was perturbed to realize that my first assumption was right and that EVERY. BLOODY. INCH. of this place was white. Another spontaneous thought popped into my head; How long must it take to clean this place? Which I quickly dissmissed with a hard smack to my cheek.

I thought of this place as a room at first, but then discovered that it was just an endless plane of white. Nomatter what direction you walked, everything looked the same. So, with that in mind I walked forward, hoping to come across some form of a living being.

Who knows how long I walked. This place seemed to hold no form of time, so I mearilly continued my journey forward, until I came upon one of the queerest sites that I had ever seen in my life. (Which is to say a lot since I have lived quite a while) Standing before me, or, erm, floating before me was what appeared to be an intricatly carved gate. Upon closer inspection, I discovered that there was nothing behind the gate, unless you count a white expase of mass as something. The sight really was queer as I haven't seen anything aside from me in this place.

How queer indeed.

The peace was not to last as I suddenly heard a voice. The voice, or more like a multitide of voices, caused me to turn and look at "It" for the first time. My heart clenched painfully when I realized that the blank huminoid figure was actually the sillouette of Alfred. The "Thing" seemed to be speculating me. It's eerie glance (Or lack thereof) caused me to shift nervously in place, my eyes finding the white floor suddenly very interesting.

"Yo!"

"Who-who are you?" I exclaim in suprise.

"Oh! I'm glad you asked!" "I am what you countries would call the world." "Or perhaps the universe." "Or perhaps God." "Or perhaps truth." "Or perhaps all." "Or perhaps one." " And I am also,"

The white being pointed it's finger directly at me.

"You."

"M-me?!" I manage to stutter out, eyes widening as a sence of panic began to flow into me. My legs carried my body backwards until I felt my back hit the cold surface of the gate. "Truth" simply smiled, mouth twitching open to reveal the smile that I so desperately wanted to see again. Getting lost in "Truth's" smile, I didn't notice the gate opening and a giant slitted eye opening within it's darkness. I ripped my eyes away from Alfred's form to face the gate once again. Panic flaring up as I came face to face with the eye.

"Welcome, you stupid fool who does not know his place."

Dark, ribbon-like hands shot out at me, wrapping around my struggling body. I let out a high pitched scream, fearing for my life. But no-matter how hard I struggled, the hands simply dragged me closer and closer to the opening of the gate. I look up to find Alfred's form looking at me, smiling that beautiful smile.

"Pipe down, this is what you wanted isn't it?"

As I finally got dragged into the gate, I thrashed, attempting to keep the slowly closing gate open. The last thing that I saw of the outside world was that beautiful smile mouthing words.

"Don't worry, I will show you the truth."

With those final words, the gate closed, surrounding me with darkness.

* * *

Inside of the gate, it was completely dark. I plummeted downwards, hurtaling until the hards jerked my body to an abrupt stop. My breathing finally calmed and I started to relax into the hands tight grip, hoping that they would end my life soon. Then, the information came.

It felt like a tremendous amount of information was being stuffed into my brain. The world's secrets, wishes and desires. People, animals, plants, information and knowledge all got crammed into my head until I thought it would explode.

"S-S-S-Stop my heads going to split open!"

My body started trembling uncontrolably, muscles and limbs no-longer listening to my brains commands. My eyes darted to-and fro as if trying to escape the images flowing behind my closed lids. My hands clenched, trying to find something to grasp on to and ground my swarming thoughts. Finding nothing except air, my fingers dug themslves into the palms of my hands, causing crescents of blood to appear on my once pristine hands.

My body felt like it was splitting apart. Every molecule in my body exploded with every new wave of information. I thought that this was how I was going to die, body decomposing after seeing to much information. I tear open my eyes, coming face to face with Alfred again. Reaching out my trembling hand, I grasp onto his wrist, trying to bring him closer to me.

Then I realized it. I saw the truth, the truth of the world.

Then, as suddenly as I came, I found myself reaching out to nothing but air, standing in front of "Truth" once again.

"How was it?" Truth asked with a hint of mokery in his voice.

I ignored the jeer and turned to look back at the gate.

"Yeah, my theory of human transmutaion was correct." I stated, walking toward the gate. I placed my hands on the gates engraved surface.

"It's just missing something!" "What I seek was just ahead... The truth about human transmution!" "Please show it to me again!"

"Truth" stood up, face showing neither a smile nor a frown. But his voice clearly leaked the disdain that he was feeling.

"I can't" "I can only show this much for the toll you payed."

"Toll?"

"Yes, Toll"

As soon as "Truth" muttered those two words, his body began forming into a vortex, black matter flowing outward from him at an alarming pace.

"B-but what about Alfred?"

"Alfred is dead."

"Wait, no!"

As the swirling vortex engulfed my body and searing pain wracked my fragile frame, I realized the one thing that puzzled me about human transmutation. As soon as I realized it, I laughed at the sheer irony of the situation. I now realized what I truely wanted in life, what truely made me happy. It wasn't Alfred per say. No, it was the world that I lived in, and the memories, the history that I had made in that world.

So what did "Truth" do?

He stole my world.

* * *

**Commies are red.**

**Yanks are blue.**

**Please be so kind,**

**as to leave a review!**

**Cliff Hanger much? Sorry for the aweful ending to this chapter. But you're the one who read it! Anyways~, the rest of these chapters will be about this length each. (Maybe a little bit longer) Iv'e been updating frequently, not only because of the severe lack of homework I have, but also because I have this new idea i'm working with on this story. I can't continue working on this story though until the first 10 people review and choose the characters they want for the story. So... yeah.**

**Oh, and Gilbird5 is my official spell checker, so yay for Gilbird5!**

**So, until next time... AND REVIEW!**

**-Hell's Eternal Fire**


End file.
